The Post Succubus Grind
by Imadra Blue
Summary: This is a set-up. A complete set-up. But what else can you expect after two teenage boys encounter a succubus? Slash.


**Pairing(s):** Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Blue Exorcist_ and all its characters are property of Kato Kazue. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Notes:<strong>Written for AMCW177's request.

.

The succubus moved fast-but Rin expected no less. After all, they were supposed to be fast women-the sort that a mother would normally warn her son about, only Rin had never met his mother, so had no idea how to cope. He tried to concentrate on catching the succubus, but the closer he got, the more he thought of Shiemi stripping off her cute little uniform and letting him touch her. Rin grew so interested in the mental image that when he finally managed to think of something else, he was lost in the middle of the park. Tree-lined sidewalks surrounded him. The succubus was nowhere to be found, and his pants were starting to feel tight.

"You idiot!" Bon cried, bursting through the well-manicured trees. Leaves and twigs had stuck in his wild hair, making him seem even rougher than usual. Even his usually neat uniform bore stains of dirt and sweat. He must have gone for a tumble down the hill after the last failed attempt to subdue the succubus. "Did you lose her again?"

"Me? Like you did any better!" Rin shot back, his tail sticking straight up in annoyance.

Bon's face reddened. "Don't blame me. I can't use Corinthians to destroy her if she keeps running away."

"I thought you said it was Galatians that had the death verse for succubi?"

"You're clearly wrong. I said Corinthians!"

"Like hell you did! And regardless, you didn't say anything but 'Erk!' when she got close to you."

"Don't start! You're the one standing there with a raging hard-on!"

Rin glanced down and found a rather embarrassing bulge in the front of his pants. "You know, I think I liked it better when you had stopped speaking to me."

"Don't try to change the subject. You're no good against this succubus. Look at you, it's shameful."

"It's perfectly natural. She's a succubus. And I'm a healthy teenage boy. How come you're not sporting wood?"

"What?" Bon cried, loud enough to make the trees rustle.

"And stop staring at my crotch."

"How can I not? You're practically taking up the horizon with that thing!"

"Look, it's big. But not that big."

Bon growled loud enough to send the trees rustling again. "Let's just find this floozy and end her!"

"Just keep up and remember to use the right death verse when you see her!"

"I'll do my part. A few passages from Galatians ought to be sufficient."

"I thought it was Corinthians?"

"That's what I said."

"No, you said Galatians again."

"It's Corinthians! Everyone knows you use Corinthians against succubi and incubi!"

"I didn't know that."

Bon snarled. "But you're an idiot. Now, let's find her again. She's got to be here somewhere. I'm sure there's some sort of pervert in this park she would want to influence."

Rin considered kicking the other boy as he turned his back, but became distracted by Bon's rather shapely backside. He shook his head, tried not to wonder about the implications, and followed Bon through the trees.

.

While Corinthians apparently had numerous passages about fornication, every verse that Bon chanted failed to stop the succubus. She continued to assault Rin as if Bon were reciting love poetry to her. Most demons assaulted humans with injury and disease, but succubi assaulted the body with desire. Visions of people in the nude, from Shiemi to Shura to Bon, danced in his head, leaving Rin surprised he had any blood left for his erection, given how much of it seemed to be pouring from his nose. The succubus herself had no true definable form. She was just a woman-shaped cloud of perfume-the forms she took seemed located squarely in Rin's lust-addled head. He could hardly move. All he could do was shiver in anticipation of some unnamed pleasure and breathe in her demonic, if alluring, scent.

"Now the works of the flesh are manifest…" Bon intoned, clearing Rin's mind of a rather interesting if somewhat horrifying image of Shiemi and Bon stripping out of geisha costumes to fondle each other. The succubus gave a cry of pain, and her hazy form started to coalesce and take on a fleshy appearance. She darted towards Bon.

"…which are these, adultery, fornication, uncleanness, lasciviousness..." Bon suddenly went silent, his face red, which was something of a miracle, because now he too had a visible tent in the front of his pants. The succubus screamed, her form almost made of flesh, and seemed ready to consume him. This would not do.

The danger shook Rin out his lustful daze. He whipped out Kurikara and dived at the succubus. He no longer worried about Bon seeing his blue flames. After all that had happened since qualifying as exorcists, it was the least of their concerns. Even Bon could not protest if it was used to prevent his consumption by demons. Rin sliced at the succubus, and she roared, turning from her attack.

Bon blinked and scowled. "…of which I tell you before, as I have also told you in time past, that they which do such things shall not inherit the kingdom of God!" he cried.

The succubus screamed once more and imploded into ash. She gave off a curious, heady scent that seemed more appropriate for a brothel rather than a park dedicated to the Meiji Emperor. Rin sheathed Kurikara and turned to Bon. The blushing Bon knelt on the sidewalk, gaze cast down in apparent shame, wrists crossed over his crotch. Rin could not help but grin. It was an image he would cherish the rest of his life.

"So. It was Galatians after all, wasn't it?"

Bon glanced up long enough to give Rin a bullet-like glare. "Oh, fuck you."

"Probably not the best statement to make while we're both in this state. Remind me to kill my four-eyed brother for assigning us to this mission. He had to have known that it was a succubus who was making perverts act up in this park."

Bon gnashed his teeth. "That's not even funny!" He stood up, wincing, and staggered away. "We need to get home."

For once, Rin completely agreed. The death of the succubus had not erased the lingering effects of her power. Once home, he could find a more satisfying way to take care of his hard-on.

.

Due to the hour and the risk of exposing their condition, it was safer and easier to use the boys' bathroom in Rin's dormitory. Sharing a bathroom with others had grown awkward since Rin grew his tail, but entering a locker room with another aroused boy felt even more awkward. Rin could only be grateful that Shima was not there to make perverted comments. Bon said nothing as he turned to the lockers. Neither of them attempted to undress.

Rin spent a moment of wondering if it would be safe to undo his belt in this condition. He studied his locker, rather than face Bon. He desperately wanted to shove his hand down his pants, but he could not with Bon right there. Irritation over the inability to touch himself mixed with irritation over how his erection refused to wilt, as it usually did when he did not touch himself. Damn succubi. "We should decide which one of us gets to go first," he said.

"What?" Bon asked, banging his knee into the bottom locker.

Rin turned to Bon. Might as well own it. "Look, let's stop playing stupid. That succubus got to us both. We both need to perform ten Hail Marys. So let's decide which goes first." The more he spoke, the more he ached. Thinking took all of his will power.

"Ten Hail Marys?" Bon asked, holding his knee.

"Yeah. S'what I would always be told to do after I got caught wanking by one of the priests."

Bon just stared at him, his face reddening.

"So, we could flip a coin, or go by birth order, or play _jan-ken-pon_, or-"

"I want you to touch me," Bon blurted out. His expression grew odd, more befitting Shiemi than a cool guy like Bon. He seemed naked, though he still had on all his clothing, and the look in his eyes grew intent enough to make Rin shiver as if someone had just breathed on the back of his neck.

Rin paused. His mind went as blank as a freshly washed chalkboard. He stopped breathing, and he was pretty sure even his heart went still. Yet, he grew even more aware of the tightness in his pants, and he felt overly warm.

Bon's face had turned a red so spectacular that it resembled something Mephisto would want to wear. "You don't want to. It's fine. I'll just use cold water." He seemed angry now, but something else lurked in that anger: rejection. Rin knew both emotions well. Bon marched towards the showers, as if intending to bathe fully clothed.

"I didn't say that." Rin was not sure why he was saying what he did, but the words seemed right. "Don't look like that." He followed Bon, his mind doing a quick assessment of what touching Bon might mean, and he found that he did not mind. Shiemi and Shura were not the only stars in his wet dreams. Boys, especially the good-looking ones like Bon and Shima, occasionally guest starred in his fantasies. He had never dared confess that to any priest, but he did not think the sin could be too much worse than wanking. Perhaps worth twenty Hail Marys.

"Don't tell me what to do," Bon snapped, moving away.

"Don't tell me to don't tell you what to do." Rin darted forward and grabbed Bon's wrist. The contact of flesh on flesh left him warmer than ever. His hard-on ached even more.

Bon made a strange sound, half-snarl, half-whimper, and tried to twist away. Rin gripped tighter and shoved Bon against the tiled wall, and stepped closer. Bon's eyes widened, and his face seemed ready to catch on fire. Or maybe Rin felt ready to catch on fire, as hot as he felt standing this close to Bon.

"It's okay," Rin whispered, though he was not sure why he felt the need to whisper. "You don't have to use cold water."

Bon's lips parted in visible surprise. Something about the expression reminded Rin of his sword training lessons with Shura. "When you see an opening, take it," she often said. "Never hesitate, because it might not come again." Rin darted forward and planted his lips over Bon. As tough as the boy seemed, his lips felt soft, his mouth warm and wet. He leaned forward, shivering in pleasure as Bon grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him closer. Their bodies crashed together, hard-ons rubbing against the other. Bon hissed and grabbed Rin's ass, pressing their hips together.

"Oh, fuck, yes," Rin whispered. Electrical currents of pleasure raced through his body. He rocked back into Bon, over and over, pressing the other boy against the wall, their cocks separated only by a few thin layers of clothing.

Bon gave a groan that Rin rather enjoyed and tilted his head back until it knocked against the wall. He thrust his hips against Rin's, his expression slack and flushed. Rin watched as Bon's long eyelashes fluttered against his sun-kissed face. Another groan escaped Bon, and Rin felt so hot, so full of want, that he ground his crotch against Bon as hard as he could. He knocked Bon's head back into the wall, but it did not matter, because his entire body was alive with want and heat and a lust as single-minded as his demonic rages.

Pleasure built beneath Rin's skin and pooled in his abdomen. Bon gripped Rin's arms with vice-like fingers and buried his face against Rin's shoulder. It seemed so close, so intimate-few people had ever been as close to Rin as Bon was now. After a moment, Bon shivered and gasped. It took another moment for Rin's lust-addled brain to fathom that Bon had just come. The realization ended Rin. He came with a shudder, grunting like some sort of animal. To his surprise, Bon clutched him the entire time. Rin eventually stilled, recovering his wits. He felt the dampness of his own come and sighed in contentment.

Bon lifted his head, dark eyes hooded. Both boys panted and stared at each other. Rin did not know what he was feeling, or what Bon was feeling, but he was certain they were both feeling something. After a few moments, Bon looked away, his face still red, and he dropped his hands from Rin's arms. Rin licked his lips and stepped back, watching Bon sag a bit without his weight holding him up. A dark wet spot stained the front of Bon's pants. Rin felt a strange sort of pride at that, but he had no idea what they were supposed to do now.

"That was fun," Rin said. It came out half a suggestion.

Bon licked his lips and stared at the floor.

"We should take a bath. Or something." Everything Rin said now sounded like a suggestion.

Bon worked his jaw, then suddenly flashed Rin one of his usual hot glares. "If you tell anyone, I swear, I'll cut off your tail and feed it to you."

Rin's tail swished of its own accord, as if it understood the threat. Bon's normal behavior seemed to trigger a sense of normalcy in him, too. "Yeah, yeah. Tell you what." Rin smirked. "I won't tell if we can do this again. Tomorrow night, after everyone goes to bed." Finally, his statements no longer sounded like suggestions.

Bon seemed disarmed. "You want to do it again?"

"Hell, yeah."

"Hmph." Bon no longer seemed angry and walked over to his locker. "But no touching in the bath. If you dirty the water, I'll rip your-"

"-tail off and use it as a belt. Yeah, yeah."

Bon gave Rin another glare and shed his clothing. Rin did the same. When Bon walked over to the shower, Rin admired the way Bon's muscles worked beneath his skin. Whether it was Shiemi or Bon, Rin rather liked the particular stretch of skin on the back of the thighs, just under the ass. It begged to be touched. After a moment, Rin reached down to undo his pants and discovered he was already hard again. This erection was definitely not the succubus's fault.

Rin grinned and peeled his clothing off, deciding he would risk the tail mutilation after all.

_End._


End file.
